Con las palabras en la boca
by Shioow
Summary: Por que el siempre le interrumpia Todo lo que ella decia; ya era una costumbre para Runo tener que quedar con las palabras en la boca y que mejor interrumpcion que la de hoy.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Majochis-San!


_Em... Holi; aquí llegué ya que hace un tiempo no me pasba por aquí y ahora traje un regalito para una de las mas hermosas divas del mundo que quiero muuucho. **Feliz Cumpleaños Majo** o **Majochis-San** mas conocida por estos lados ; fui la primera en deseartelo y eso me emociono jajja Harto tarde el regalo pero agradecele a mi papá que se le ocurrio raptarnos a Santiago y a Viña del Mar. Ya listo Disfruta tu ragalito mi chiquilla y espero que te guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los pedi prestados para realizar este pequeño regalito de cumpleaños<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Con las palabras en la boca<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminó por los pasillos de lo mas feliz de la vida, era raro que en las mañanas estuviera tan alegre y emocionada por venir a la escuela, es que ella ni siquiera sabia la razón de su entusiasmo, pero su instinto de joven adolescente en desarrollo de 16 años le decía que algo iba a cambiar.<p>

Runo subió las escaleras que la guiaban hasta su salón, hay entraría, se acercaría a su puesto luego iria donde Dan su mejor amigo, lo saludaría como todas las mañanas; hablarían de su vida, algún otro cotilleo por ahí y esperar a que la hora avanzara para salir con Keith. Así lo esperaba ella.

El chico rubio hace un tiempo estaba tras ella, hasta que ayer por la noche consiguió su número y la llamó invitándola a salir. Ahora le tocaba la decisión mas difícil de todas; decirle a su mejor amigo varón que tendría una cita con el mas codiciado del colegio.

Dan era su mejorcito, como le decía ella. Amigos desde los 5 años, osea 11 años soportando el carácter de mil demonios del castaño. Era un record, vivían frente a frente, compartían todo, secretos, comida, a veces cama cuando eran mas pequeños e inocentes; incluso su primer beso. Sonrió al recordar

_Flash back_

_-.!Pero Dan estoy nerviosa! – dejándose caer en el suelo de su habitación_

_- Runo no es para tanto - posicionándose junto a ella_

_Se giró hasta encontrárselo de frente, cruzó sus brazos y achicó sus ojos en señal de molestia._

_-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ; Dan es mi primera cita, entiéndelo y tu sabes lo que significa ¿o no?_

_Vio como su amigo se levantó y se acercó a tomar un peluche que reposaba en su cama. Volvio a sentarse ahora tomando el pequeño animalito de felpa entre sus manos frente a su rostro._

_-Es muy fácil, solo acercas tu rostro – veía como Dan acercaba su cara a la del peluche - luego lo miras a los ojos y ! Paf! lo tienes loco – terminando esa frase con sus labios pegados al peluche – Ahora te toca a ti._

_Miró algo extrañada - No voy a besar a él peluche para quedar llena de tu baba – mostrándole burlonamente su lengua_

_-Runo no seas infantil, solo hazlo - ¿Infantil? Que se creía tenia 12 años un mes mas y cumplía los 13_

_-Me rehuso – parándose – Solo dejémoslo así - dando un largo suspiro - además espero que Koichi …_

_Y no pudo continuar, sintió los tibios y finos labios de Dan sobre los suyos, era un beso inocente, pero tierno. Acercó su rostro para ejercer mas presión sobre los labios de él y poder disfrutar mejor así su primer beso. El contacto se rompió por ella para así poder tomar aire, no podía disimular sus nervios y mucho menos ocultar el gran color carmín de sus mejillas_

_-Igual tuviste de mis babas - sonrió ampliamente – espero que hayas entendido – dijo el muchacho acercándose a la puerta – Suerte en tu cita – regalándole una preciosa sonrisa_

_-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir. Rezó tanto para que los besos de Koichi fueran igual que los de Dan. Que equivocada estaba._

Fin flash back

Con el pasar de los años el le confesó que también fue su primer beso; estúpido mentiroso. Luego de ese beso ya nada fue igual para ella, ahora lo veía de otra manera, 4 años guardando el secreto de amar a su amigo; verlo con otras chicas era un martirio, pero tampoco no podía aferrarse a la ilusión de que el la quisiese, asi que comenzó a arreglarse más, sacarle provecho a sus curvas y hermoso rostro acompañado del sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su salón, caminó a su puesto depositando su bolso en la mesa. Vio a Shun que miraba pacientemente como Dan alegaba solo por algo, se dio cuenta de su ceño fruncido, estaba enojado. Se aceró donde los dos hombres por así nombrarlos.

-¡Es que NO puede Shun! – gritó literalmente

Shun estaba cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera analizando lentamente la situación. Dio un sorbo a su jugo y siguio con su tranquilo semblante

-Si puede Dan, déjala, no seas celoso –

Ahora ya sabia por que la molestia del castaño.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa? – preguntó Runo a el pelinegro

- Tu no opines – ya empezó con sus escenas

-Yo opino lo que se me da la gana no eres quien para decírmelo, ¿Y por qué la agarras conmigo? – subiendo su tono de voz

-No me dirijas la palabra TRAIDORA- acusó apuntándola

-¿Traidora? ¿Y en que te traicioné ahora? – preguntó confundida, bajando el tono de voz.

Dan se giró con los brazos cruzados y su ceño aún fruncido

-No te hagas la cínica.

Dio un suspiro -¿Shun puedes ayudarme? – suplicó

El pelinegro dio otro sorbo a su jugo y abrió un ojo

-No me meteré en sus peleas de niños chicos.

-Él es el niño, !los berrinches que hace! – alzando su tono de voz nuevamente llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes

-Hay Soy Runo- agudizó su voz – Voy a abandonar a mi mejor amigo en NUESTRA noche de películas para que Keith me manosee entera – finalizo con una sonrisa arrogante

Ya eso fue patético, demasiado para su gusto

-Yo, Dan, Yo Macho;... !COMER ! – agravó su voz imitando su amigo

Ambos voltearon a ver como Shun escupía el jugo de si boca estallando en carcajadas

-No te rias imbécil – gritó alterado

-Perdón, eso fue único Runo – la felicitó riendo ahora mas calmado

-Y ahora estas de su lado – bufó aun mas molesto queriendo matar a Shun con la mirada

El pelinegro ni se inmutó, dio media vuelta y caminó al pasillo perdiéndose entre el resto de alumnos

-Que fome tu actuación Runo – arqueando su ceja

-Estúpido – le mostro su lengua

-Runo ¿Cómo puedes abandonarme esta noche? Para salir con ese imbécil que quiere puro tocarte las piernas

-Tu cállate imbécil, ¿quien te crees?, eres mi amigo, no mi novio – llamando la atención del salón que no se perdia la telenovela protagonizada por ambos – Es mi problema con quien yo salgo y el viernes pasado fuiste TÚ – haciendo énfasis - la que me dejó sola comiendo porquerías y viendo Avatar. Estamos a mano – dirigiéndose a su puesto y tomando su bolso para salir del salón con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y QUE MIRAN USTEDES COPUCHENTOS? – volteándose a sus compañeros y empuñando fuertemente sus manos

-Te pasaste.

-¿y ahora me lo dices? No quiero que salga lastimada, ese Keith no me da confianza, la cuido como un tesoro – dijo escondiendo su mirada

- O puede que estés celoso – añadió Shun

Sonrió irónico – Ya sé .

Claro que estaba celoso, estaba que moría de furia por dentro quería arrancarle la cabeza al rubio oxigenado y atravesarle un palo por atreverse a invitarla a salir. Runo era su Mejor amiga, además de amarla en secreto y no permitiría que el imbécil le hiciera daño.

-Ve a buscarla – dijo con seriedad – Ya sabes donde siempre se esconde cuando discuten.

-Gracias Shun, no se por qué a veces quiero darte un hijo – guiñándole el ojo

-Vete que me indignas.

Y partió rumbo a los jardines traseros del colegio donde se dirigía la peli azul cuando discutían. Habían tenido muchas peleas, pero esta fue por asi decirlo la mas grave, esto de no poder controlar sus celos lo sacaba de quicio; pero hace mucho que había tenido que estar mordiéndose a lengua cuando veía a otro chico con su linda amiga y el como todo un orgulloso se buscaba a una chica para poder molestar a Runo, lástima que ella no le tomó el mínimo interés a sus conquistas y seguía con su vida.

Al doblar la vio recargada bajo la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. Trató de conservar esa imagen en su mente, quien sabe si no la volvería a ver jamás; y por el carácter de Runo temía que arrancara el árbol y se lo tirara en su cabeza.

Tomó aire y se acomodó al otro lado del árbol en la misma posición que la chica, solo que dándole la espalda y separados por un árbol.

-Hola – hablo con un poco de temor

-Hola.

Pudo notar en su tono de voz lo triste que estaba, y para variar por su culpa. Formándose así un incomodo silencio entre ambos

Dio un gran suspiro – Perdón – habló

No hubo respuestas, conocía lo orgullosa que podía ser Runo y no se conformaría solo con una palabra de 6 letras.

-Te dije perdón – recalcó

-Ya oí.

Se paro y se acomodó al lado de esta apoyando su castaña cabellera sobre el hombro de Runo.

-Deberías valorarlo, sabes lo difícil que es para mi pedir disculpas.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? Poco menos me dejaste como perra en celo – limpiándose una que otra lagrima que resbalaba por su pálido rostro – Y se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.

-Ya sé, pero te trato de cuidar y sabes que él no me da confianza. Te quiero y lo sabes pero aun asi no te dejare en las manos de ese pervertido.

Sonrió, al menos escuchar que la quería le arreglaba el dia - ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? Tengo 16 por si no lo sabes.

-Eres mi mejor amiga – dolía – eres como mi hermana menor – dijo amargamente

-sabes que algún dia creceré, conoceré a alguien…

-Si, si lo sé – la interrumpió - te enamoraras se casaran y serán felices – seriamente

Acaricio con su mano el suave cabello de él. Podía sentir su olor y reconocer su perfume rápidamente: Diavolo de Antonio Banderas. Como amaba su perfume – Siempre me interrumpes.

-Estaba celoso – reconoció, dejó su orgullo de macho atrás y lo dijo

-Ya sé, me cuidas y tienes miedo de que me haga algo ma…- ahí estaba de nuevo interrumpiéndola

-piensas que son celos de hermano mayor – no fue en forma de pregunta, si no de aclaración – Pero … para mi no –

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron de un segundo a otro, estaba que moría de celos, y el mismo se lo reconoció, indirectamente claro

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto, sabía lo que quería decir con eso, solo que sus oídos querían escucharlo

Sintió la suave caricia del viento chocando en su rostro, cerró sus ojos inconscientemente y reconoció la mano de Dan jugando tontamente con los dedos de sus manos, entrelazándolas con los de ella, ya era normal esas muestras de cariño, y no podía dejar de sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago cuando el estaba presente a su lado, pero el sentir sus caricias, solo para ella, la hacían llevar a otro lugar.

-¿Has tenido un amor no correspondido? – eso no se lo esperaba

-En mas de una ocasión – contesto confundida - ¿eso te …

-Si eso me pasa.

Ya era mucho, nunca pero nunca la dejaba terminar sus frases, era como si leyera sus pensamientos o algo por el estilo, pero ya era mucho.

-Te quiero – dijo decidido

-Ya me los has dicho – con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Pero de otra forma – la confundió más

-Tu siempre llegas y interrumpes todo en mi vida – apenas en un susurro audible – en muchas ocasiones, estoy feliz y por alguna razón discutimos por tonterías que mi momento de alegría se esfuma.

Apretó mas fuerte su mano contra la de ella, como si no la quisiese dejar escapar, tenerla solo para él, porque de una u otra forma esas palabras igual le dolieron.

-Lo dices porque te interrumpí tu "felicidad" de salir con él – mencionó celoso

-No se si era felicidad – sonrió él –era como emoción, pero nada más.

Ahora si amplio mas su sonrisa. Se hincó hasta quedar frente a ella

-Osea que Keith no te gustaba y nunca lo hará – emocionado, como un niñito chico esperando ansioso su caramelo.

Le acomodó un poco el pelo – es completamente distinto a ESA persona, el és cariñoso pero el otro es molestoso – Ya, ahora los estaba comparando - Keith reconoce sus errores en cambio el otro no deja su orgullo de lado. El es tranquilo, pero me emociona la hiperactividad que tiene el orgulloso ese – mostrando una sonrisa – Pero Keith no se compara con la persona preocupada, atenta y algo tonta …-

-Que Soy yo – dijo sin pensarlo

-Exacto – eso no lo dijo ella, fue su subconsciente que se apoderó de sus labios y cueras vocales para que dijera eso. El rojo que apoderaba sus mejillas en ese momento se podía reconocer aunque sea en la parte mas lejana del colegio

-espera no no, - agitaba sus manos como tratando de borrar esas palabras – no quise …-

Dan sonrió, la miró. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él, nuevamente probaría esos dulces labios a pesar de que hayan pasado años sin deleitar su sabor. Luego de un pequeño roce aquel beso se profundizó, Runo suspiró y el aprovecho el momento para introducir su lengua, ambas deleitándose juntas. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de ella tomando el control de aquel beso que fue roto por la falta de Aire.

Ambos sonrieron y se perdieron el los ojos del otro. Dan se acercó y la abrazó delicadamente como si fuera a romperse con el mínimo contacto que ejercía sobre ella.

-¿Por qué siempre me dejas con las palabras en la boca? – le habló en forma de regaño

-Ahora esa es mi boca, solo mia – Y la volvió a besar, solo que esta vez mas dulcemente aprovechando cada segundo en que la tenía a su lado.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que te haya gustado Majo, y tambien espero que hayas disfrutado mucho tu dia y compartirlo con tus seres queridos. Te quiero muuuucho y lo sabes (L). Yo esperaba subirlo ayer pero no podia ingresar a mi cuenta D: ya que llegué el domingo, butaaa Oh yo queria subirlo el mismo 10 :( Y me enojaba por que se les ocurria ese dia salir ¬¬ Pero bueno mas vale tarde que Nunca.<p>

fELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS atrasadito ^^

Te quiero :)


End file.
